


Objection

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Annelyse Adair/Tevan Drammir, Val Greaves/Kenna Rys





	Objection

Never before had Kenna suspected that her wedding day would be the unhappiest of her life

It’s not that she felt any dislike for Tevan, in fact, quite the opposite. But she wasn’t in love with him; this was a marriage borne of politics. For in her heart of hearts, Kenna wanted to marry Val Greaves, the lowly mercenary.

If only the nobles could be convinced that such an unorthodox union could be for the good of Stormholt, but they refused to listen to reason. Tears came down her eyes as she remembered every time she made love to Val; from the first exciting yet admittedly awkward engagement to the final, heated encounter in which they pleasured one another to seemingly last a lifetime. But there was never such a thing as “enough” for the two of them. They craved each other; desperately needed each other’s touch, so when Kenna told Val the news, it didn’t go over so well.

***

“What do you mean you have no choice?” Val’s face looked like it was about to explode. “You always have a choice, Kenna, but it looks like you’re choosing your throne over me.”

“Val,” Kenna pleaded with her, “it’s not that simple. Many lives are at stake…”

“Including ours!” Water pooled in Val’s eyes and her face softened. “Kenna, I love you. I love you more than I knew I was even capable of loving anyone. Please, don’t do this. Remember the night before you killed Azura?” Kenna struggled to look at Val who continued. “You looked so beautiful that night. The memory is etched into my mind how full and soft your lips were when you promised me eternity with you. We both declared that we belong to one another, body and soul. Are you really going to break your promise just to please some nobles?” Kenna said nothing, making Val’s face sour. “Fine! I guess you’re just like the rest of them. If politics and a fancy lifestyle are all you care about, then that’s all you’ll have in life.”

Val mounted her horse and took off so quickly, Kenna didn’t even have time to respond.

***

‘Oh, Val,’ Kenna thought to herself, ‘I wish you were here now. I wish we could be together.’ Overwhelmed with sadness, Kenna lost herself in her tears.

***

As Val rode her horse she realized she didn’t even know where she was going. Perhaps she was just trying to get as far away from Kenna as possible. But why would she want that? Kenna made Val feel alive in a way that made her heart melt and the Mercenary knew she would never be happy without her Queen.

She looked up at the sun’s position in the sky. ‘I should have time,’ she thought to herself and took off back to Stormholt.

***

Each step up the altar felt heavier than the last for Kenna. And from the look on Tevan’s face, he was feeling something similar. Kenna knew his heart belonged to Annelyse but given how far away Aurelia was, Tevan was forbidden by his nobles from pursuing what they felt would be a distraction that would end up with Fydoria torn apart. Both she and Annelyse had spent the past few hours in tears together. They promised to be friends no matter what, but politics could prove to challenge that relationship.

Tevan took Kenna’s hands gently and they gave each other a warm smile. If nothing else, they felt thankful that they would be friends. It might not have been romance, but love is still love.

But with each passing second, Kenna felt herself tremble as the reality of what she was about to do sank in. She couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do this. One way or another, Kenna promised herself she would track Val down and marry her, even if it meant giving up the throne.

“Does anyone have reason why these two should not wed?” Jackson clutched his sword. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Just as Kenna was about to speak up, a breathy but powerful voice filled the room.

“I OBJECT!!!” Kenna was overjoyed to see her true love.

“VAL!” Kenna ran down to give the Mercenary a passionate kiss. “You came back.”

“Of course I did, gorgeous. Love like ours doesn’t happen every day.” She softly caressed Kenna’s face with her calloused hands. “Do you really think I would give that up without a fight?”

Kenna shook her head. “I want you to know that I wasn’t going to go through with it, Val. The sadness kept gnawing away at me the more I thought of a life without you. I was about to object and was ready to search the entire world for you.”

“I know, Kenna.” Val cupped Kenna’s face affectionately. “No matter how mad I may have been, I knew you wouldn’t follow through with this sham marriage. No offense, Tevan.”

“Think nothing of it.” A visibly relieved Tevan called out. “But there’s just the matter of what to do now.” He walked over to Annelyse and got down on one knee. “Queen Annelyse, please forgive me for being such a fool. As great a woman as Kenna is, I could never love her the way I do you.”

“Uh, hello? She’s literally standing right here.” Val made no effort to hide her annoyance.

“Yes,” Tevan cleared his throat, “I should make this more about my love for you, Annelyse. So, will you do me the honor of being my wife? I may be about to lose my kingdom for going against their wishes, but I would gladly trade my kingdom for your love.”

“Of course, I will.” Annelyse pulled him up to kiss him.

“How about it, gorgeous?” Val motioned to the crowd. “We got everything we need, right here. I don’t want to spend one second more not being your wife. Will you marry me?”

But the nobles all stood up in a rage. “If you so much as consider marrying that uncouth mercenary, you will lose your kingdom.”

“Go ahead,” Kenna said, smiling at Val “if you really think you can do a better job than me, more power to you. I’m happy to keep Stormholt in one piece, but only with Val ruling beside me.”

Panic spread on the nobles' faces as the realization washed over them. The people adored Kenna and would never forgive them for excommunicating her. They had no choice but to allow the marriage to occur.

So, hand in hand, Kenna and Val walked up to Jackson, ready to begin the next phase of their romance together.


End file.
